Michael Harrigan (S4-S1)
Michael R. Harrigan has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Michael R. Harrigan is a main character from the Predator film series, and is currently controlled by HRPG writer Jigsaw. Character History "You don't know what you're dealing with, and I'm warning you: stay the fuck out of my way!" - Mike Harrigan Michael R. Harrigan was born on November 21st, 1950 in Los Angeles, and was raised in a particularly violent and crime-ridden neighborhood in the Eastern part of Los Angeles. He became interested in becoming a police officer with the Los Angeles Police Department, wanting to help make a difference in his community for the better after growing up around violent crime his entire life and disgusted with the crimes criminals committed and often got away with. He joined the force shortly after graduating high school along with his best friend, Daniel Archuletta, who shared his taste for justice. Harrigan quickly earned a reputation among the officers at East L.A.'s Metro Command as a "Cowboy Cop," due to his often extremely unorthodox and defiant approach to police work and his tendency to employ excessive force, all of which led to him clashing with his superior officers on numerous occasions. He did however have a respectable reputation due to having the highest felony arrest record in Metro Command's history, which was frequently the sole thing keeping him from losing his job on the force. Harrigan was far less successful in his personal life than he was as a police officer, with one marriage and three relationships that all didn't last long, due to his frequent time spent with the LAPD. It was frustrating for him to have his personal life suffer as a result of his job. "We got a new player in town." Harrigan remained on the force as a Lieutenant up to the Summer of 1997, when Los Angeles experienced record heat that coincided with a violent gang war between Colombian and Jamaican gangs in East L.A. But things truly took a bizarre and unexpected turn after arriving to assist LAPD SWAT with a deadly shoot-out between the Colombians and the LAPD SWAT following a botched narc stakeout. After entering the building the Colombians used as their base of operations and pursuing their leader El Scorpio to the rooftops, against Deputy Chief Phil Heinemann's orders, Harrigan gunned down El Scorpio after the gang leader failed to comply with Harrigan's request to drop his weapons, but apparently, El Scorpio wasn't even firing at Harrigan; he'd been trying to fire at a partially invisible attacker that seemed to positively frighten him. Following the shoot-out, Harrigan and Archuletta were trying to determine the identity of a seemingly unknown assailant who resulted in the mass murder of the Colombian gang before El Scorpio was pursued. They ruled out it possibly being their Jamaican rivals due to the assailant being unseen. While pondering who the mystery attacker was, Harrigan reluctantly agreed to extend his co-operation to Peter Keyes, a DEA agent coming in to assist the LAPD with the gang wars, but Harrigan didn't trust Keyes, finding something very strange about him and his command, and how much power he had over Metro Command. His distrust of Keyes was heightened when he was warned to stay out of the DEA investigation after entering the newest murder scene against Keyes' orders, the penthouse apartment of Colombian drug lord Ramon Vega, who was killed along with Jamaican gang members who came to kill him. The Jamaicans had all been killed by the same mystery attacker from before and skinned the Jamaicans' bodies and strung them upside-down. There was only one survivor, a hooker who'd been with Vega at the time of his death, who kept mumbling in Spanish "The Devil came for them." She was later taken to a helicopter with Keyes present rather than to a hospital after being recovered at the scene, after Detective Jerry Lambert, new to Metro Command, secretly tracked her per Harrigan's request to uncover more about Keyes. Before leaving the crime scene on Keyes' orders, Harrigan and Archuletta had noticed a strange pincer-like weapon lodged in the rafters in the penthouse, and Harrigan was curious as to what it was. He asked Archuletta to confiscate the weapon after the scene was cleared and to be careful. Archuletta was later found dead inside the penthouse apartment, and Harrigan narrowly avoided being charged with his death. Extremely angry and wanting revenge for Archuletta's death, Harrigan took matters into his own hands, eager to get vengeance for Archuletta, no matter the cost. Uncovering The Truth Harrigan had obtained the pincer-like weapon from Archuletta's hands after being taken to his body, and was eager to find out the origin of the weapon, which cut like steel despite being almost weightless. The chief forensic pathologist in the city examined it, and the weapon didn't correspond to anything on the table of periodic elements. It seemed to be a weapon not of Earthly origins. Meanwhile, Keyes was becoming more and more suspicious to Harrigan, after Lambert tracked him to the slaughterhouse district in East L.A. but couldn't proceed further when his equipment got scrambled by whatever Keyes' team had set up there. Later that night, Harrigan met with King Willie, the leader of the Jamaican Voodoo Posse, hoping he could get some answers from the gang leader as to the possible identity of Archuletta's killer, but all King Willie was saying was that the killer was from the spirit world and he warned Harrigan that the killer was unstoppable. Harrigan left, frustrated at the lack of progress. King Willie was later found dead, decapitated. Later, it was learned that whoever the killer was had recently been in a slaughterhouse due to traces of cattle blood that had been discovered at the penthouse apartment; likely, the killer had been at the same slaughterhouse where Lambert lose Keyes. Harrigan visited Archuletta's grave the next day to pay his respects to his fallen friend, before going to meet with Leona and Lambert, when he suspected he was being watched by the killer. He then found Archuletta's necklace hanging from a nearby tree branch. Harrigan didn't like any of this one bit. In Pursuit Harrigan was to meet with Leona and Lambert, and pick them up after taking the subway, to prevent Keyes and his team from following them, as he suspected Keyes may have been onto them. This would never happen however, when the killer massacred gang members and many civilians on the subway train Leona and Lambert had been on. Lambert had gone missing and Leona was in shock but alive, her life seemingly spared due to her pregnancy. Harrigan headed down to the scene of the subway train massacre, and it was apparent the civilians had been killed along with the gang members due to many of them being armed and the killer perceiving them as a threat. Harrigan trekked through the tunnel when the train had gone through, seeing if he could find Lambert or the killer. Unfortunately, Lambert's body was all that Harrigan found of him, the killer having fled with Lambert's skull. Harrigan pursued the killer out of the subway tunnel and into the nearby streets, when to his amazement, he saw the killer appeared to be wearing something that made him partially invisible and he possessed inhuman agility, scaling a nearby building to flee Harrigan. Harrigan gave chase in his car, chasing the translucent killer and following him as he tried to flee the LAPD Lieutenant over the rooftops. Harrigan's pursuit came to a crash when Keyes' men found him and brought him over to the lab trailer near the slaughterhouse where Lambert lost Keyes' team. Predator Becomes Prey Harrigan met again with Keyes, who revealed to him the true identity of the killer: an alien creature. The creature appeared to be something of a hunter, from a race of other creatures of it's kind, picking off human targets in the city, and he had a pattern of coming to the slaughterhouse every two days to feed. Harrigan was shocked to learn all of this, and was even moreso when he learned Keyes and his team planned to capture the creature to study his technology and use it for human usage. All along, Keyes and his team weren't with the DEA at all, but a special government team that investigated otherworld lifeforms that came to Earth, the OWLF (Other World Life Forms) unit. Keyes and his team entered the slaughterhouse, wearing body suits that insulated their body heat to render them invisible to the creature's infrared vision. Harrigan watched the monitors inside the lab trailer, and it wasn't long before the Predator attacked Keyes' team and slaughtered most of them. Taking matters into his own hands once again, Harrigan armed himself and headed inside the slaughterhouse, trying to fire away at the Predator. Eventually, he managed to shoot the Predator down and he moved in to unmask him, revealing his hideously ugly face. Immediately after this, the Predator awoke and flung Harrigan aside in anger. Keyes appeared to freeze the Predator using his liquid nitrogen gun to freeze him, but he was killed after being bisected by the Predator's Smart Disc. Now running low on weapons and resources, Harrigan fled up to the slaughterhouse rooftops to get away from the Predator. Harrigan narrowly avoided being impaled by the Predator's Combistick weapon, and taking the weapon, he rammed into the Predator and the two were hanging on the side of a roof. The Predator was about to activate his self-destruct device, when Harrigan tore the Smart Disc embedded nearby out of the concrete and severed the Predator's arm and destroyed the device. Overcoming his fear of heights, he made his way down using a downed pipe into an apartment bathroom the Predator crashed in, but the Predator got away just before Harrigan could reach him. He chased the Predator down into an elevator shaft and after falling into the sewers, came upon the Predator's ship. Fight To The Death Harrigan entered the strange ship and came upon a trophy wall of sorts, adorned with skulls of all sorts of beings hunted and killed by the Predators. Suddenly, Harrigan was attacked by the Predator's net, but using the Smart Disc, tore himself free and clashed with the Predator, who was getting the upper hand until he got too cocky and overconfident. Harrigan, downed and about to be claimed as the Predator's next trophy, took the moment of opportunity to attack and stabbed the Predator through his abdomen with the Smart Disc, slicing and tearing through vital organs and killing the hunter. About to leave the Predator ship, Harrigan was then hit with the familiar triangular laser sight used by the Predators' Plasmacaster weapons. Suddenly, an entire group of Predators appeared and surrounded Harrigan. Thinking he was done for, the Predators instead spared his life, out of respect and honor for him taking down one of their own in a fair fight. The leader Predator tossed Harrigan a Flintlock pistol as a token of his clan's respect. "You'll get another chance." The Predator ship began to take off shortly after Harrigan was tossed the Flintlock pistol. Frantic, he managed to escape from the ship just in time as it took off and left the underground. Harrigan got himself back up and found himself back outside, where Agent Adam Garber caught up with him along with LAPD and OWLF personnel. Garber was upset that the Predators got away, but Harrigan knew inside that they'd be back. Following his encounter and narrow survival, Harrigan retired from the LAPD. He began to obsessively keep track of every known or alleged sighting and account of the Predators' on Earth, all the while receiving regular treatments to prevent cancer from afflicting him, after being exposed to radioactive dust inside the slaughterhouse that was placed by the OWLF unit as a means of making the Predator visible. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Concrete Jungle Harrigan remained in retirement following the events of 1997, and kept track of all known or alleged Yautja sightings reported all over the world. It wasn't until August of 2010 he'd have his next encounter with them when after hearing of news reports in New York City and seeing what was unmistakeably another Predator on the news, Harrigan took a flight to Los Angeles to track down the elusive alien hunter. After making it to New York City, he headed for where the action last was, in Times Square, where the Predators had been seen by millions all over the world after being shown on the news. It didn't take Harrigan very long to locate where they were and also learn that two Predators were actually in the city; Talon, a noble warrior, and Mangler, a bloodthirsty and psychotic renegade who was also related to the City Hunter from back in 1997. Assisting fellow LAPD officers Eric Matthews, Daniel R. Rigg and James Hendrickson when he met up with them at a sky tram station during their pursuit of suspects of them, Harrigan continued to pursue the rogue Predator, and also to assist was another noble Predator warrior, Rellik, who tagged along with Harrigan's team to help them stop Talon after Rellik fled from the OWLF unit, now led by Garber and in New York City on the trail of the Predators. Commandeering an NYPD SWAT van loaded with armaments, Harrigan drove along with Eric, Rigg, Hendrickson and Rellik to follow the trail of Mangler, which came to something of a dead end when the rogue Predator apparently escaped following an encounter with the OWLF at Central Park, an encounter which proved to be fatal for some OWLF members and nearby pedestrians. When murders were reported in Crystal Lake that sounded consistent with Mangler's killing patterns, Harrigan drove for Crystal Lake with Rellik and the LAPD cops, in a new vehicle. However along the way Eric had had a psychotic episode and had to be taken to the nearest hospital as soon as they made it to Crystal Lake. Harrigan would head with them all after Eric had himself discharged when they pursued Mangler into the Crystal Lake woods, leading to an encounter with targets the renegade Predator himself was hunting, mass murderer Jason Voorhees who also had his family along with him that included wife and fellow serial killer, Amanda Young. The pursuit led to a Crystal Lake Mine. Eric, Rigg and Hendrickson were wounded in the encounter with the killers and Harrigan knew he had to get them to safety before it was too late. He drove them for the hospital, just as Mangler had been stopped and Rellik died noblly in his efforts to stop the rogue Yautja. But Harrigan had a feeling that this wouldn't be his last encounter with the Predators, not by a long shot. New Fear Heading back to Los Angeles, Harrigan was among many police officers providing security for a group of survivors banding together after being targeted by the newly re-animated Ghostface Killers and also suspected of being targeted by renegade Jigsaw Killer accomplice and former LAPD homicide detective, Mark Hoffman. At one of the safehouses, Harrigan had a brush with the Ghostface Killers when they'd found the location, leading to a neighborhood chase. After the incident, the survivors temporarily re-located to the Matthews home while awaiting transfer to a new safehouse, only for the ChromeSkull killer and his accomplices to rampage there. Harrigan fought with ChromeSkull and was injured in the encounter. After the incident, the survivors moved to a manor farther away from the city, and the biggest surprise was yet to come for Harrigan. Fellow Survivor Harrigan had met up with Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, the leader of a Special Forces team that had survived an encounter with a Yautja back in 1987. Along with Dutch was Talon. Dutch's arrival coincided with Daniel Matthews, Gale Weathers and Faith Claremont, also with the survivors, narrowly surviving an encounter with Mangler, who was now in the city, and they even had evidence of him in the city, with his bio-mask and Smart Disc having been obtained by the three. With Mangler in the city, Harrigan knew the threat level went up. Xenophobia With Dutch's help, Harrigan assisted with the hunt for Mangler, eventually leading to the sewers not far from the scene of a grisly mass homicide in South Central Los Angeles where several skinned bodies were found hanging upside-down; no doubt the work of Mangler. The chase in the sewers led to an equally grim discovery, when Xenomorph nests were uncovered, the parasitic aliens now in Los Angeles and breeding in the city sewers. Needing the necessary equipment to neutralize the nests, Harrigan with Dutch and Harrigan gathered custom flamethrowers from the LAPD's evidence lock-up and headed back in the sewers to neutralize the nests. With Talon's help, the Xenomorph nests were eventually destroyed, but any alien threats were far from over, with Mangler still loose in the city. They would later catch up with Mangler, in the desolate streets of a downtrodden residential district. Blood Ties Making it aboveground, Harrigan encountered Mangler, who let it known he wasn't happy to see his brother's killer. The two had a brutal fight in which Mangler clearly overpowered Harrigan, badly maiming and wounding him. Talon had made it aboveground to clash with Mangler, the two fighting to the death when Jason Voorhees, now in Los Angeles, had killed Mangler. Harrigan and Talon, both badly wounded, were taken to the Yautja craft with Dutch joining them, and gotten their injuries healed up and health re-vitiated from Yautja science and medicine. Harrigan, now one with the Yautja culture, awaited to see what living with them would be like. Regular Appearance Michael Harrigan stands six feet three inches tall and weighs two-hundred eighteen pounds, with a muscular and athletic body type. He has short black hair that has greyed a bit with age, and brown eyes. He usually wears casual clothes. Trademark Gear Harrigan carried a small arsenal of firearms with him in the trunk of his car when he was with the LAPD, and had a particular affinity for his pistol-grip Remington 1100 shotgun that was destroyed by the Predator inside the slaughterhouse. Harrigan lost his standard-issue Magnum Research, Inc. .357 Desert Eagle during his pursuit of the Predator, but acquired a new one he keeps as his main sidearm, and still has the Flintlock pistol given to him by the Elder Predator Inscribed onto the pistol's gold plate is "Raphael Adolini 1715," the Flintlock belonging to pirate Raphael Adolini and given to the Elder back in 1718, during an encounter with the Elder Predator. Category:Police